


קסם אישי

by fandroid1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25801360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandroid1/pseuds/fandroid1
Summary: שרלוק נעול מחוץ לחדר המועדון של רייבנקלו
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Kudos: 1





	קסם אישי

למרות הידע המפורט שלו בנוגע לשיקויים, צמחים רעילים ופשעים שבוצעו בתולדות הקסם, יש מספר מפתיע של דברים ששרלוק לא יודע, ולא יכול להסיק. 

ומכיוון שהנשר בכניסה לחדר המועדון של רייבנקלו לא מגביל את רשימת התחומים לשאלות שלו, בלילות רבים שרלוק מוצא עצמו - למרבה הזעם - נעול בחוץ. הוא מסרב, כמובן, לחכות שיגיע מישהו שיודע את התשובה, ונאלץ למצוא פתרון אחר.

  
"מה זה היה הפעם?" ג׳ון, חצי רדום, זז כדי לפנות מקום לשרלוק שמשתחל למיטה שלו. 

  
"מערכת השמש המטופשת," מגיעה התשובה הזועפת, מלאת טינה.

  
"מה --? שרלוק, לומדים את זה בשיעור הראשון באסטרונומיה!" ג'ון מתעורר עוד קצת, מתוך השתאות וחוסר אמון.

  
"לא רלוונטי." שרלוק מושך אליו את השמיכה.

  
"איך יכול להיות שאתה לא יודע את זה, אבל מצליח לפצח את הסיסמאות לחדר המועדון שלנו?" ג'ון מושך בחזרה.

  
"מובן מאליו." קולו של שרלוק נשמע מעומעם כשפניו קבורים בתוך הכרית.

  
"אלה שטויות אקראיות לגמרי..." ג'ון מנסה להתעקש.

  
"זה  _ ברור _ , ג'ון. ובנוסף…" ישנה השתהות קלה ואז שרלוק ממלמל, "האישה השמנה מחבבת אותי."   
  



End file.
